ARTICLE NINE
by secretcafe
Summary: "Aku adalah seorang yang hampir tak pernah dirindukan oleh siapapun...". Aku tak pernah percaya siapapun. Aku benci berteman. dan aku bahagia dengan duniaku yang sunyi. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun. Berhentilah menggangguku. [CHANYEOL-BAEKHYUN] -REUPLOAD-


**Chapter 1** : The First

**Pairing** : Chanyeol-Baekhyun, other to come.

**Disclaimer** : cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

"_Aku adalah seorang yang hampir tak pernah dirindukan oleh siapapun..."_

**[Chanyeol-Baekhyun]**

**ARTICLE NINE**

**Park Chanyeol POV.**

Dunia ku tak pernah sama dengan lainnya. Hidupku jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Aku tak memiliki siapapun yang aku percaya. Aku juga tak memiliki siapapun yang benar-benar menganggapku ada. Duniaku hanya berisi ribuan orang-orang bertopeng dewa. Hampir setiap hari para sepupuku menjailiku, menggunakan kata-kata kotor untuk mengejekku. 'Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau hidup? Kenapa tidak ikut ayah dan ibumu mati!' ... 'yak! Kau menjengkelkan Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu!'... dan 'kau tahu? Ayah sangat membencimu!' ingatanku tentang masa kecilku yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Sepuluh tahun silam, aku hidup dan dibesarkan oleh pamanku, seorang jurnalis yang tak begitu terkenal. Memilki dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Kami harus berbagi kamar sejak sekolah dasar. Namun itu tak lama, sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi. Terlalu banyak cacian, terlalu banyak hinaan, dan yang tak pernah aku lupakan adalah... aku rindu ayah dan ibuku.

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

Pagi yang tidak terlalu buruk. Suasana yang wajar untuk sekolah menengah atas. Koridor yang ramai dengan mereka yang memiliki teman. Dan itu tidak untukku. Aku hanya terlalu malas untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tak akan pernah aku percaya. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri, aku akan pergi dan menikmati ketenangan perpustakaan sendiri, dan aku memikmati makan siangku sendiri. Hanya sendiri. Aku tak pernah menyukai orang lain masuk ke duniaku. Itu sangat mengganggu.

Aku tinggal disebuah rumah atap yang aku sewa dengan harga yang murah. Tinggal sendiri. "Chanyeol apa kau sudah pulang? Turunlah sebentar. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membuat sup rumput laut, karena hari ini ulang tahun Jongdae". Bibi Kim, pemilik rumah sewa ini, dia satu-satunya orang yang perhatian denganku. Aku sangat menghormatinya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau besok mau pergi denganku? Aku akan membeli playstation baru. Ibu memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku. Apa kau mau?". Jongdae merangkulku ketika aku melewati pintu. "aku harus bekerja". Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk berjalan-jalan. Yang aku tahu, bagaimana mengumpulkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. "pergilah, belilah beberapa baju dan sepatu baru, aku juga akan membelikannya untukmu, kau juga anakku Chanyeol". Bibi Kim mengusap rambutku. 'ibu... bolehkah aku merindukanmu lagi?'...

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

"Chanyeol, bagus warna hitam atau merah? Pilihkan untukku. Kau pandai dalam memilih barang". Seperti perjanjian semalam, aku mengantar Jongdae membeli playstation baru. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun aku merasa tak enak hati jika menolak permintaan bibi Kim. "terserah, cepatlah pilih, aku lapar".

"Ini untukmu. Ibu berpesan padaku untuk membelikanmu sesuatu. Maaf kalau semua barang ini bukan seleramu. Karena kau tak mau ikut denganku untuk membelinya". Jongdae menyerahkan sekantong tas kardus padaku. "terima kasih".

Kedai ramyun yang tak terlalu besar, tempat kami singgah untuk makan malam. Jongdae tak henti-hentinya ngoceh. Kami satu sekolah, namun tak sekelas. Dia memiliki teman banyak, dan aku tak suka berteman. Dia ramah dan baik kepada semua orang, dan aku tak perduli dengan siapapun. "kapan kau terakhir kali merayakan ulang tahun?". Jongdae menanyakan pertanyaan menjengkelkan. "tidak pernah". "sekalipun? Astaga Park Chanyeol! Kapan kau ulang tahun? Aku akan berkata pada ibu untuk membuatkanmu sup rumput laut". Dia mulai mengoceh lagi. "tidak perlu. Terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang". Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk hari ini". Selepas sekolah, aku mulai bekerja paruh waktu disalah satu toko penjual Ayam Goreng. Gaji dihitung per-jam dan aku kehilangan 15000 won karena Jongdae. Aku membenci hal itu. "chanyeol, antar pesanan ke kantor Administrasi 100 Meter dari tingkuan diujung jalan.". Hanya dengan sebuah anggukan, aku berangkat. Begitu seterusnya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh. Aku sangat jarang sekali berbicara ditempat kerja, dan dimanapun.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di toko es krim itu?". Seorang rekan kerjaku bertanya. "iya, setelah 3 jam di sini, aku bekerja disana". Aku menjawabnya dengan masih menggosokknya spons pada piring-piring kotor ditanganku. "pekerja keras. Cepatlah kaya, dan buatlah toko bunga yang kau inginkan nak". Aku hanya tersenyum "terima kasih".

Aku sangat mencintai bunga. Apapun itu jenisnya. Aku sangat ingin mempunyai toko bunga. Terdengar sangat lucu memang, namun itu doaku. Disaat teman sebayaku berlomba-lomba untuk ujian masuk universita, aku tak pernah tertarik. Aku hanya ingin memiliki kebun sederhana dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Karena seorang Park Chanyeol akan benar-benar bahagia jika melihat bunga.

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

Sedikit keributan yang terjadi pagi ini. Ada siswa baru, pindahan dari Jepang. Aku tak peduli siapapun. Toh, aku juga tak akan berteman dengannya. "yak, Park Chanyeol. Aku dengar kau sempat tinggal di Jepang? Anak baru juga pindahan dari Jepang. Mungkin temanmu". Aku hanya diam, mulut tak berguna. Hanya membuang waktu.

Pelajaran dimulai. "akan ada teman baru untuk kalian... silahkan masuk". Seorang memasuki kelas kami. Semua diam Namun aku tak perduli. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Dia menatap kedepan, menatap kami semua, dan mulai berbicara. "Selamat Pagi. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Terima kasih". Senyumnya cukup tulus. "silahkan mencari bangku kosong, karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai". Aku suka dengan sikap guru Shin, tegas dan tidak berbelit-belit.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping bangkuku. Aku menatapnya dengan enggan. Ku tengok sekeliling, dan yah memang. Hanya bangku disampingku yang tersisa. Sial!. "sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Duduk dan perhatikan pelajaran". Seisi kelas hening. Namun tiba-tiba suara Jongin memecahkan semuanya "WOW! Sangat mengagumkan! Aku tak pernah mendengarnya mengeluarkan lebih dari 3 kata. Dan seorang Byun baru kami, mendapatkan satu kalimat penuh dari seorang Park angkuh!". Aku hanya menatapnya enggan. Kemudian aku melihat anak yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga kurus ini sudah duduk manis dengan tumpukan buku cetak dan catatan dimejanya. Baguslah jika dia tidak banyak bicara. Setidaknya hari-hariku tidak akan buruk.

**Park Chanyeol END POV.**

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

Kafetaria selalu penuh sesak ketika memasuki jam istirahat. Namun selalu ada kursi kosong untuk seorang Park dengan tubuh jangkung. Makan sendiri ditengah keramaian adalah kebiasaannya. Tidak ada yang berani makan satu meja dengannya, bukan karena takut—walau itu salah satunya— tapi karena dia terlalu menyebalkan. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Siswa tingkat akhir disekolah ini. Sejak awal masuk sekolah ini, dia tak pernah memiliki teman. Bukan mereka yang tak mau bertemannya dengannya, namun karena Chanyeol sendiri yang tak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Dia terlalu angkuh, menyendiri, dan misterius. Walau memang tanpa dipungkiri bahwa dia tampan. Sangat tampan.

"Ahhh... akhirnya aku menemukan meja yang masih bisa menampung tubuhku. Hey Park. Jangan bersedih. Aku akan menemanimu makan siang. Aku pikir kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal". Seorang yang didepannya tak merespon. Dia tetap mengunyah makanannya dengan santai. "hey, Park. Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol-ah! Apa kau dengar aku?". Baekhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. "jika kau tak bisa mengunyah makannanmu dengan tenang. Maka pergilah. Aku tak suka makan dengan orang lain." Chanyeol melahap potongan daging terakhir dinampannya. Lalu meminum jus jeruknya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan sikap Chanyeol yang luar biasa angkuh. "astaga. Apa dia kekurangan vitamin C? Bagaimana ada manusia seangkuh itu? Aku kira hanya Sehun yang bisa memiliki sifat seperti itu. Ternyata aku salah. Dia satu level diatas Sehun. Tsk!".

**©ARTICLE-NINE**

Chanyeol membenci hari ini. Hari dimana Byun Baekhyun mulai masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu. Karena menurutnya, siapapun itu Chanyeol tak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Itu prinsipnya sejak lama. Namun, sepertinya dia akan benar-benar memberikan peringatan terhadap Byun Baekhyun. Dia sangat mengganggu. Berisik. Dan tidak pernah bisa diam. Sepertinya dia salah dengan pemikirannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Hidupnya tidak akan tenang.

"Chanyeol-ah kudengar kau dulu juga tinggal dijepang? Kau tinggal dibagian mana?"—tanyanya menggunakan bahasa jepang yang sangat fasih. "Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau selalu diam? Kita sudah duduk bersama hampir tiga minggu! Tapi kau tak pernah mengajakku bicara. Chanyeol-ahh". Baekhyun menidurkan kepalanya dimeja dengan wajah mengarah pada Chanyeol, dan ohh jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit sedang merajuk juga bibirnya sangat imut. "Chanyeol-ahhhhhh" dia menggoyang-goyang lengan Chanyeol yang sibuk membaca buku. "Yakkk! Aku sangat membenci keributan. Aku sangat membenci omong kosong. Aku sangat membenci berteman. Jangan pernah menyentuhku dan merengek padaku Byun Baekhyun!". Seluruh isi kelas hening dengan gebrakan meja dan teriakan Chanyeol. Mata yang merah, menandakan bahwa dia sangat marah. Sangat marah!. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Demi Tuhan. Dia tidak pernah dibentak sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara. Hanya itu. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah ada disituasi ini. Hanya mengikuti feelingnya, dia berdiri. Seisi kelas masih hening walau ada beberapa bisikan dari para gadis teman sekelasnya. "Maaf. Maafkan jika aku mengganggumu Park. Maaf." Setelah itu dia pergi. Dan Chanyeol? Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan ini. Merasa bersalah.

Halo. Bagaimana? Ini cerita ChanBaek pertama saya. Untuk pembaca, jika kalian berkenan meninggalkan komentar, maka saya akan sangat bahagia sekali. Untuk memudahkan saya mengerti bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfict ini. Sekian dari saya. Semoga kalian suka. -**SecretCafeOwner**


End file.
